The Lost Episodes
by Hiei-Touya-icedemon
Summary: What happened when Yusuke was off fighting Rando. With Hiei and Kurama, I mean. Hiei goes to jail, but Kurama is let off with a lighter sentence. On hold.
1. Trapped

Yusuke had beaten Hiei, the artifacts had returned, but Koenma still had one ultra-important thing to do. He had to figure out what to do with Hiei and Kurama. Goki was already dead, and Koenma had sent him to Limbo. But Yusuke had said Kurama had changed, and both he and Hiei were still quite alive. 

So what to do with them? Koenma sighed.

_Hiei may be unconcious, but when he awakens, I should have a plan._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hiei awoke with a start. Of course, he used his Jagan eye to check the area around him first. Then he opened his natural eyes, and realized that he was in a human-type chair.

_Stupid ningens_.

Trying to get out, he realized he had a problem. He was bolted down to the chair!


	2. The Trial

Hiei struggled for a bit.

"That's not going to work" a voice said from behind him. Hiei tried to turn his head, but due to the bindings, he was helpless. He knew the voice, anyway.

"What do you want, Kurama?" Hiei barked.

"Nothing" Kurama's voice seemed to slip around every part of Hiei's chained body. "We're both stuck in this room, but I'm watching you. I'm not in chains though. We're waiting for our trial"

"What do you mean, "trial"?" Hiei asked, afraid that he knew excactly what "trial" meant.

"We broke the law" Kurama responded easily, now stepping in front of Hiei. "Koenma's judging"

"The prince of spirit world?" Hiei bit his lip, trying even harder to get free.

"I told you, that won't work" Kurama said angrily. "Koenma was the one who assigned Yusuke to our case, so he was following it. He knows you're powerful, so he made these chains just for you"

"You should feel special Hiei" Hiei couldn't see, but he could hear that it was a girl's voice.

"Kurama's right" she said "Mister Koenma will be deciding your punishment"

The girl looked familiar to Hiei, but he couldn't figure out why. She looked like she smiled normally, but apeared furious at him.The girlhad bright blue hair and purple eyes, and, unfortunatly for Hiei's eyes, a pink kimono.

Something on the girl beeped, and she gasped.

"Oh, Yusuke's gotten another assignment!" she dashed out and Hiei finally remembered. She was that detective's assistant. Hiei gulped when he thought of the prince of all of spirit world being the judge of his case.

_At least it's not Yama,_ Hiei snickered, thinking of the king of sprit world sitting in Koenma's chair.

"What's so funny?" someone else had come in, but it wasn't the assistant.

The person walked over to Hiei cautiously, as if he were carrying some sort of disease. The man was taller than Hiei andhaddark skin, purple hair, and handcuffs. He handed his keysto Kurama, who unlocked Hiei.

Hiei tried to take this chance to run away, but Kurama caught him. Slamming him into the chair, -Hiei scowled as he was helpless to squeeze out of the cuffs- Kurama had him bolted down, back to them, to the chair with vines. Kurama released the vines and the man yanked him up.

The man held Hiei by the wrists and shoved him into a giant room. Roughly pushed into a chair, Hiei looked down. He bit his lip as Koenma walked into the judge's chair.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Koenma sighed as he sat down.

_Yusuke said Kurama's changed, _Koenma thought, _but what do I do with Hiei? And I can't let Kurama off completely. Hiei's got to go to jail, but Kurama...Wait, I have an idea._

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hiei squirmed in his chair, under the watchful eye of Kurama. Then Koenma spoke.

"Daisuke, state the crimes" The man from before stood up and began to talk.

"Hiei and Kurama stole the Shadow Sword and Forlorn Hope.Kurama used the Forlorn Hope for personal reasons, but willingly gave it up. Hiei used the Shadow Sword to take overtheminds of many humans, caused severe damage to our tantei, but was then defeated" Koenma arose.

"Hiei you will spend time in the Spirit World Jail until Yusuke's next mission, which you will help with.As forKurama; you are free to wander Spirit World, as long as you stay here. You will also help on Yusuke's next mission. Once you help with the mission, you will be free. Both of you. Case dissmissed"


	3. Warning

Hiei was thrown roughly into his cell, cuffs still attached. He rolled around, trying to get them off, but just succeeded in smashing into a wall. Kurama walked in and smiled. He took out a key and turned Hiei over. Hiei kicked and struggled, but Kurama won easily. He took the key and unlocked the cuffs, Hiei still struggling to get out of Kurama's firm grip.

Hiei promptly jumped up. "I didn't need your help. I could have gotten out" Kurama decided not to rise to it.

"I came here to bring you your dinner"

"Oh, Koenma's actually going to _let _me eat?" Kurama smiled again, softly.

"Not much. Here"He took a bag out of his pocket.

Hiei grabbed it and raced over to the bed, emtying the contents. There was a slice of bread, two thin peices of lettuce, and a closed tupperware bowl of water.

"I guess my job here is done" Kurama left. From the window in the door, he saw Hiei pick at the food andthen turn over, slamming hisfists down on his pillow.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

What Happened With Hiei

When Kurama left, Hiei poked at the measly slices of lettuce, deciding to save them for tonight, when he would most certainly be hungry. His frustraition was all of a sudden replaced by awhite-hot anger. He screamed and slammed his fists onto his pillow, howling:

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" He hated that "Yusuke" and there was no way around it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Next Day

Hiei awoke in darkness. Butonce he realized where he was, he decided that cells did not have much light in the morning. Hobbling out of bed, he saw Kurama burst in.

"Hiei," he said, cheeks flushed, as if he'd just gotten out of a huge argument, "this is not going to be an easy day for you. That's all Koenma has allowed me to say"

Hiei shrugged and kicked the wall

"Every day is a nightmare now" The fox shook his head sadly, giving him his breakfast.

"By the way, you only get breakfast and dinner"

Hiei shrugged again. "I didn't expect either"

This time the bag consisted of another bowl of water, two pieces of toast, and a bannana. Kurama left the room and saw Hiei cut up the bannana with his katana, put two pieces on the toast and saved the rest.

Kurama took off, having promised to eat breakfast with Botan. He raced to her door and knocked, and she let him in. Kurama sat down to pancakes, thinking what a luxury this would be to Hiei.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Back With Our Prisoner

Hiei ate the bannana on bread, wincing at the rotten fruit. He drank half the water, put it away under the bed, alongwith the lettuce, bread, and one piece of toast.

A man came in and Hiei looked up. The man had blue skin, green hair, brown eyes, and a red horn. He also had handcuffs, which, after a struggle, he managed to place on Hiei. Normally, Hiei would have won, but he was still getting a lot of his energy back, and hadn't had a decent meal since yesterday morning.

Once the man got Hiei in handcuffs, Hiei began to walk backwards, trying to get away from him. But the cuffs had an electric shocker, and the man pressed a button. Hiei fell to the ground, and the man jerked him up by the cuffs.

Theman shoved Hiei around as he brought him to asmall room. Pushing him inside, Hiei saw Koenma.

"Good job, Sorona. Now we can begin".

Author's notes: Whooo, a cliffhanger! What horrors are in store for Hiei? What was Koenma talking about? Is it tied to what Kurama said? But most importantly, will you review? Okay, now, to be serious, I scored VERY high in creativity on my career aptitude test, but I'll be at pup camp for my school for a while tomorrow, and I won't have much time to think. So,ifcould you give me discriptions of two assistants of Koenma, then that would be AWESOME!I already have their names planned out, just put the discription of what they look like in your review. Thanks!


	4. Koenma's Wrath

author's notes: I didn't get any reviews! No fair!Somuch for audience participation.Sigh. I guess I'll come up with them myself. Oh, by the way, I do have the names planned out, and they are kind of funny because I HATE PUNS! Sorry, just had to get that out. Oh well, on with the story.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hiei eyed Koenma nervously. Whatever he'd been talking about, it probably wasn't good. Then he spotted Kurama in the corner, looking down.

_Whoa,_Hiei thought, _what's got him so nervous?_ Koenma thrust Hiei down onto a small chair, though Hiei could hardly tell that he was the prince of spirit world. He'd somehow grown tremendously, and looked like a sixteen-year old.

Once Hiei was down in the chair, the man, Sorona, left. Koenma took out a key, and Hiei recognized it as the key that Kurama had used to open his handcuffs. Koenma did so andthen, just barelymanaging to hold Hiei down, ordered Kurama to tie Hiei down.

Kurama did this like a puppet, completely emotionless. He walked out of his corner and over to the struggling Hiei, and thrust out his hands. Thin but strong vines attached Hiei to his char, around his arms, legs, waist, and neck. All Hiei could move, litterally, was his mouth. He growled at Koenma, who simply called out two names.

"Gemini. Apollo. It's time to start".

Gemini was a hulk-like creature with red skin and yellow hair. Apollo was an ogre; he had green skin, black hair, and orange eyes. Gemini walked over to a table, while Apollo went behind Hiei's back.

Apollo slowly removed the flimsy white banndana that covered Hiei's Jagan. Gemini raced over with a stong white cloth, and tried to slip it over Hiei's forehead. But Hiei's Jagan began to glow ind it deflected it, frying it and making the remains fly across the room.

"It's all right" Koenma said calmly. "I was expecting this. I watched his fight with Yusuke.The Jagan has a weakness;blood"

"Huh?" the assistants were confused.

"Go bringme that knife on the table, Apollo. And Gemini, go get the spare cloth" They both did so, and Koenma took the knife. While Hiei struggled, Koenma took the knife and cut open Hiei's arm. It was only a butter knife, but with the depth Koenma put it in, it hurt like hell.

Koenma picked up a bit of the blood and splashed it in his Jagan. Hiei's vision went out, but just for a second. Koenma ordered Kurama to tie the second strip around the jagon, which he promptly did. It was tight, and Hiei's vision blurred.

Apollo grabbed Hiei's sword from him, but with his vision blurred, he couldn't reach back. Hiei was released and dragged into his cell, where he simply layed, sprawled out across the floor.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kurama couldn't belive what he'd done. Hiei hadn't been able to see, yet Kurama still did it. He'd completely harmed his friend, fastening the blood to his jagon. Suddenly, he knew what he was going to do. Racing over to Hiei's cell, he thrust open the door.

Kurama picked up Hiei's tiny body and put him in bed. Then, he took off the cloth, and out the water Hiei had saved. The full tub he gave to Hiei to drink, and withthe half he cleaned the Jagan.

Hiei squirmed a bit, but Kurama could tell he liked it. Kurama smiled and reapplied the cloth so Koenma wouldn't be suspicious.

"Sandwch" Hiei breathed, still weak from the incident. Kuramapaused,then looked under the bed. He took out the two pieces of bread and lettuce. Hiei ate happily, and Kurama left.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

author's notes: See, Gemini and Apollo? The two types of space missions? Well, no Shonen Ai was meant in this, though I do belive in it. Feel free to flame me for this, but I do. Now the hard part is over, and I can just stick to the whole, Hiei in his cell thing. But don't worry, it'll be interesting. Remember, review! Oh, and I have a guess, but someone tell me what R&R means. YIPES! Oops, I didn't see your review until after I typed this. Sorry, jus Kita! I might use your idea in the later chapters. And by the way, WHAT REVIEWERS!


	5. Typical Day

author's notes: Sorry guys! My parents grounded me from the internet because my grades weren't good enough. On top of that, now that I'm in middle school, I get tons of homework. First up is science. Mostly studying from the HUGE textbook. Insocial studies I have to do an article summary on a certain subject every week. We just started this, so I've only had two; globalization and Canada. In english/spelling/writing I've got to either finish up a chapter, write my words ten time each, or memorize the definitions of the 8 parts of speech. Even though I didn't study and still got a 100! In LEAP reading (social studies is pre-ap by the way, andLEAP is the level beyond pre-ap reading) I'm such a good reader I never have homework, and all I have to do in spanish is study flashcards. No homework in gym. Duh. But then comes pre-ap math. At least 2 workbook pages a night, if I didn't finish my "what I learned last week" article then I have to do that, and more. Last is choir, which is a breeze. Yes, I'm very open with my fans, but, belive it or not (and you'd better belive it) I'm actually a private person. Took me two weeks to get used to changing in the locker room, and I have a diary, which absolutely NO ONE is allowed to read. But, lucky for me, I'm a tomboy. There you go, now you know my gender.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hiei moaned. He'd been in here for two weeks already (remember, Yusuke was with Genkai for 6 months, or 24 weeks). Kurama lately had been sneaking Hiei extra food during breakfast and dinner, he knew Hiei wasn't used to his stomach being this empty, even if he'd grown up with theives.

Hiei'd already had his breakfast, now he needed something to do. The entire two weeks he'd thought over his life. (I am going solely by the fact that I want Hiei the same age as Kurama's human form, here) But now, he was up to the present. He was only 15.

Kurama wandered in, having his most innocent look on his face. Hiei didn't fall for it though. He raced up to Kurama

"Did you bring me any food?" Kurama laughed at the begging face Hiei was wearing, even though he knew that it was only for pity. Kurama took Hiei's thin body and gently pushed him over to the bed1. Then he took out a small, brown package tied up with string2.

Hiei stared at the package with such longing that Kurama had to laugh again. He took out a small chicken drumstick. Hiei stared at Kurama with wide eyes. That kind of meat was forbidden to him!

Kurama sensed his suprise. "Well, suprisingly, you haven't run away at allin these two weeks, so I thought I'd reward you" Hiei grabbed at the meat with such speed Kurama jumped. Hiei was wolfing it down like, well, a wolf.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That night, Kurama sat down to a dinner of corn, rice, beans, bread rolls, and rice balls. He quickly began to grab a few things and put them in a bag for Hiei. Then he recieved Hiei's dinner from Botan, who seemed to have eased up a bit about Hiei. She'd even caught Kurama stealing food for Hiei and had agreed to help him get extra food, but only after a long discussion with Kurama about "why he did it".

"I added something for Hiei in it" Botan said, though she wasn't so cheerful. Kurama decided to get the conversation out of dangerous waters and changed the subject.

"So, how'd Yusuke win his fight against Rando again?" Kurama asked. Botan instantly went back to her normal, "smart, sassy girl at your service"3 mode. Kurama leaned back in his chair to another round of spirit guns, sticky webs, flesh-eating demon parahnas, and amazing elbow drops.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Damn it, where's Kurama?" Hiei moaned. He was bored to death, not to mention hungry. If only Kurama wouldtell thestories of the western hemisphere's spirit world that only Kurama could weave.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Hiei looked up to see Kurama, with a dreary look on his face, walk in.

"Another Botan story?" Hiei asked. Kurama nodded, and handed Hiei the first parcel.

Opening it to reveal a large slice of ham, two peices of bread, more water, and an apple, he gasped.

"Did Botan send this?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah, she said that the imports from the American spirit world are low lately, so she knows you get less food, so she gave you some ham"

"Tell me another story of the American Reikai Tantei" Hiei begged. Kurama sighed and handed Hiei the second, his gift, with an ear of corn, 2 rolls, and a rice ball. Hiei munched on it as Kurama told.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

author's notes: I have deleted the chapter of the story Kurama tells because it does not go along with the story. If you want to hear what he tells, read chapter one of Western Spirit World, a fanfiction by me. The story he tells is only chapter one, the others are chapters I added on after I realized that it was a good fanfiction.

#1 Guess I accidentallyput a little shonen ai in there. There might be a little in other chapters, but only a little, like this.

#2 Have any of you ever seen "The Sound of Music"? There's a song that gpes, "brown paper packages, tied up with string..."

#3 Eh heh heh...ever seen "Return to the Living World"? 'Nuff said.


	6. An Unexpected Attack

author's notes: hello again. I am working hard towards all a's, and for all of you that saw my story before this, I have deleted chapter 6 and made a few changes to chapter 5. It's a story now, so if you wanna know about Rae, read Western Spirit World.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

What's Going on with Our Spirit Detective (Yusuke)

"Yow am I supposed to sleep with snakes in my bed!" Yusuke screeched. Genkai, trying to drink her coffee in the kitchen, sighed and headed angrily to Yusuke's room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Back With Our Prisoner

Hiei growled. He _had _to get out of here. He'd been here for three an a half weeks already, and Kurama said it would be a while before the detective got a new mission. The problem was, Hiei didn't think that he had enough strength to escape.

Koenma obviously didn't want Hiei to have enough strength, because just then, someone came in. Hiei moaned and flopped down on his bed, and the stranger watched him curiously, until she remembered her job.

"Hiei" a soft voice called out, and he tuned to notice the girl, whom he had not sensed enter.

_Well what does that say?_ Hiei thought _I've lost so much energy that I can't even sense _Kurama.

"Mister Koenma wants to see you" the girl said, motioning for him to come over to him. Hiei simply sighed and walked over, while his mind raced in panic. The last time Koenma had wanted to see him was that awful day that he'd disabled Hiei's Jagan with blood, taken his sword, and, on top of it all, forced Kurama to tie Hiei down while Koenma had done it.

But Hiei had given up resisting to the assistants of Koenma. He knew what was coming, and the girl knew it.

"Hands out" she said. Hiei moaned. This was his least favorite part. Though he had not seen Koenma, his assistants had checked up on him weekly, made him come out in the middle of the night, walk all the way across Spirit World in handcuffs, and if he resisted at all he'd be punished.

The girl pulled out a pair of handcuffs, and, of course, put them on Hiei. She walked out, pulling Hiei, who was looking at the girl.

This girl had never come to get Hiei before, and Hiei was wondering who she was. She had dark, almost black, violet hair, with a deep purple kimono and a book in one hand.

"Thank you, Ayame" Koenma said as she walked into the room with Hiei. "Meet my personal assistant, Ayame" Koenma said.

"Pleasure" Hiei muttered sarcasticly, staring at the ground.

"Well, well, Hiei" Koenma said, walking up to him. "It seems that you haven't escaped, and Kurama's told me that in your cell you're quite calm"

Koenma was trying to sound kind, but Hiei didn't fall for it. There was cruelty hidden in that tone, just like there was that awful baby form hidden in that teenage body.

"Oh yeah?" Hiei growled, not taking his eyes off the ground. "What else has Kurama told you?".

Koenma took one hand from behind his back and put it under Hiei's chin and tipped it up, staring at him full force. Hiei ripped his eyes off the ground. "Keep your hand off of me, you-"

This was the chance Koenma had been waiting for. He whipped a sword out from behind his back and slammed it into Hiei's side. Hiei fell to the floor, screaming. Then, Hiei managed to tilt his head up. He looked through his blurred vision for a moment and recognized the sword as his own. He reached out for it, but fell back down in pain.

Somehow Hiei managed to get up and walk back to his cell, where he flopped down onto the bed. Ayame walked in and just waited. For what, Hiei didn't understand until later. And it wasn't a what, it was a who.

Kurama walked in, took one look at Ayame, then a longer look at Hiei squirming and gasping in pain, and sighed. He walked over to Ayame and muttered something into her ear, and she whispered something in response.

Ayame left, and Kurama walked over to Hiei's bed and knelt down.

"_So_" Kurama said, and Hiei jumped.

"Koenma, thebas-"

"I _know_ what happened" Kurama interupted. Hiei looked at him with pleading eyes, and Kurama finally gave in. He took a mini candy bar out of his pocket and gave it to Hiei, who began to gobble it down. "Guess I'll go get the bandages"

Hiei-Touya: Many things to say here. Now, you will notice I deleted the sixth chapter. The reason I did this is because I took it and put it as another story, called Western Spirit World. If you want to read about Rae and her cases, go to that story.

Flora: Now for some reader polls.

Hiei-Touya: Yes. Please review and say who you want to pop up into the story next. Yusuke, more Botan, or Rae Avalon herself. As for the other poll-

Flora: (head jerks up)I'mleaving.

Hiei-Touya: Grrr. Now for the ultimate question, do you readers _want_ Hiei and Kurama gay? I'll do it if you want me to. Tell me, cause the one with the most votes wins.

Flora: This poll will be open every chapter.

Hiei-Touya:I thought you were leaving (Flora shrugs). Anyway,yeah. So, if no one responds the first chapter, I keep them this way. But be sure to vote, because one vote could tip the scale. Sayonara Bye Bye!


End file.
